


Gloves and a Cap

by CowandCalf



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gifts, Happy Ending, Harvey has a thing for bodylotion and lip balm, M/M, Mike and his bike, Season one-ish, Winter, boss with a crush!Harvey (OOC a little bit for sure), elevator sex very smutty, jealous!Harvey, lots of fluff, marvey, rookie!Mike, so cliché but I couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: It snows and it is cold outside. Mike bikes to work everyday forgetting gloves and only wears his helmet, no cap. His face is all red from the biting chill, his hands are too rough and affected by the dry winter air, his lips are always sore and chafed. Harvey can't help than to notice this every day a little bit more. He needs to do something about Mike's skin and his habit to bike to work when it's freaking winter outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't earn money with my stories and I mean no harm to any of the characters. 
> 
> A/N: This idea just popped up during work. I was zoning out listening to Hanne Boel's song "Falling in love with you." As it happens I have to deal with gloves, cap, and scarf on a daily basis due to the fact that it is winter here and so very cold at the moment. And because Marvey is omnipresent in my mind it effortlessly led to this little fic.
> 
> From my point of view, Harvey is not always that dashing, self-reliant and smug person he shows all the time at work. There are glimpses of a private Harvey who can be very emotional, moved, even doubtful concerning his associate. As a lawyer, he is doubtless a kick-ass star, unbeatable. But as a private person, I like to believe that he struggles with the same sort of insecurity as we all do. He is only human, especially when it comes to Mike.
> 
> Not beta read, I am no native speaker and I apologize if my English sounds funny. Please feel free to call my attention to all the typos I have missed.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and thanks so much for reading anyway.

"You are early today, Mike."

The younger man enters Harvey's office pushing the glass door open.

Harvey flashes Mike a glance. A quick full-body-check from head to toe. Satisfied with what he sees Harvey concentrates his look back to his screen.

"Yeah, I wanted to be on time for our first meeting. You never know the conditions the streets are in these days. Besides your threat to hand me over to Louis when I won't manage to be on time keeps me on my toes not to mess it up. I have no other choice than to satisfy your need of having me here at the exact time you asked for. Right?"

Mike's stomach lurches the wrong way during this swift and thoroughly way Harvey checks him out. It makes him feel antsy with a need to be looked at in this way much more often. Mike can figuratively hear his wishful thinking galloping miles head of what really happens. Harvey is his boss and Mike has no idea what has changed but this means so much to him. It has started some days ago and Mike can't hide the heat that licks like flames at his skin when Harvey just _does_ it.

Harvey swallows hesitantly after Mike's answer. He hears things between the lines that aren't there. He loves that about Mike. His eagerness to please him. He lines this unwelcomed thud of his heart with another bossy comment that comes out a way to harsh.

"If you want to attempt to my clients' meetings in the future take care of your looks. Have you even saw yourself in a mirror? If there wasn't a suit I would say you just returned from chopping Christmas trees for hours out in the woods. How long do you want to keep this silly thing up to bike to work when it's winter outside and fucking cold?"

Harvey's tone is tight and he doesn't look at Mike.

"Go, check your face and your hair. Meet me in five minutes in the conference room for the briefing. Don't forget the contracts."

Mike almost stumbles out of Harvey's office not knowing what changed the mood that fast. He can't look that bad, can he? He rushes into the first restroom he finds to have a look at himself. Okay, red cheeks, very red cheeks, even hot and red ears. But that's all. His hair looks the same, messy and disheveled like every other day. Yeah, his lips are too dry. Why would Harvey notice such irrelevant things anyway? Does Harvey check his lips...uh?

Mike can't deal with this funny feeling in his guts right now and definitely not with this silly wish to assume Harvey checks him out for other reasons than to upbraid his appearance. He needs to make a good impression at the client's meeting.

He has to focus on his work, nothing else matters. Harvey can complain as much as he wants but there is no other way than his bike to get to work. Whatever, he tries to get rid of this tightness in his chest. He doesn't want to deal with his boss's sharp criticism right now and why it gets him so shaky. Although he can't hide his slight despair to know Harvey's doesn't like the way he looks.

Mike sighs, takes some deep breaths and heads out to collect his documents with the fierce aim to give Harvey no other reason to question his dedication to his job. Take one day at the time. At least he always impresses Harvey with is brain. 

At least....  
How can someone be so damn stupid to fall for his boss? Mike struggles enough to act all normal around Harvey. He can't deal with Harvey checking him out, not that Harvey is interested in the slightest, the way Mike wishes Harvey would be....

_Oh, shut up, you silly brain!_

Their meeting goes perfectly well. Contracts are signed and Harvey even muttered something like 'good job' and Mike's sun shines again in his universe.

Back at his cubical Mike immerges right away in his work. Piles of documents are waiting for him to be proofread until tonight. Luckily the other associates do not bother him. They are too scared to be caught by a furious Louis who controls their work and progress every other hour. Mike feels his nerves calming down again. He scans documents like no one else. Accurate, with a vision as keen as a razor always finding the loophole. He loves his work, his job...Harvey...yeah fuck.

Harvey is extremely pleased with the result of this early win today. He is back at his desk and tries to work on another file.

His thoughts wander off to Mike and their discussion this morning.

He could bite his tongue off for his stupid comment on Mike's face. Hell, this kid has no money and his bike seems to be his closest friend and alley. He has no right to challenge him in this way. In fact, Harvey is deeply impressed by Mike's stamina to pedal every fucking day to work no matter if there is a tornado raging through New York or a snowstorm. Mike always rides his bike. But this extreme chill that hunts New York since three weeks now doesn't treat skin very well.  
Harvey has noticed Mike's red, fissured hands, especially his knuckles. He is convinced that Mike neither wears gloves nor a cap. His hair is always damp from the snow and his lips are really chapped. Mike licks them too often because they are so sore. Harvey is sure Mike has never heard of cream, lotion or lip balm.

Harvey doesn't even flinch anymore when 'Mike' and 'lip balm' are in the same sentence doing uncontrollable things with his heart and his respiratory glands. 

Harvey has stopped to fool himself some months ago.

Since the very first day they have met and Harvey has made Mike his associate and an employée at Pearson Hardman his very accurate world as gone to pieces. In the beginning, he choked up so many times about the fact the Mike sneaks his way in all his thoughts, seems to be just there, behind his eyes, always.  
Sometimes he gets angry about the fact that Mike owns such a power to break his walls like they were built of paper maché.  
Harvey doesn't want this turmoil of feelings whenever he lays eyes on his beautiful, breathtaking associate. He never feels better after he shouted at Mike. In fact, he always feels downright miserable. The need to apologize and to make sure Mike is okay always takes the upper hand. And Harvey gives in. Every time he needs to assure himself, Mike is okay and with some cheap excuse he is going to look for Mike to wrap him up in a quick chat.

Harvey is not used at all to such a behavior and why this _thing_ for Mike hi-jacks him every day anew out of the blue. As it happens it feels more like a great deal of annoyance. He is Mike's boss, he needs to make sure his protégé is alright. That's all, is it?

Well, shit.

Harvey has never been in love but with an alarming clearness, he acknowledges the fact that this is fucking happening, every day a little bit more. And he has already passed that stage of freaking out about this falling-in-love issue. It is too late anyway. 

Harvey takes a deep breath. He can't ignore any longer that his heart beats forcefully against his ribcage and causes a humming tone in his ears.

Mike.

What's with that kid?

Mike gets under his skin. Check.

Mike makes him nervous. He hates to admit that, but yeah...double check.

Mike makes his heart go whoom-bang-boom....fucking triple check.

Mike makes him want to feel, to touch, to care...to love?.... touch down!

And the worst? Mike makes Harvey want to be wanted by Mike. So pathetic for the great Harvey Specter. He, who can have every, beautiful, long-legged, great looking woman. He wants Mike, _so much_. And he wishes nothing more than to be wanted by Mike....

Time out.

Donna-time! Like right about now.

With a final note to that thought he slams his palm flat on his desk and pushes himself out of the chair, buttons down his jacket and turns to circle his desk.

He heads straight for Donna's cubical only to notice that Donna watches him with her knowing, very annoying look that makes him feel like the big loser who is the last to know that the world just has been thrown off of its orbit and they are in fact going to meet the crew of the Enterprise.

"What's with that look?" Harvey demands to know.

Donna smirks at her boss and very close friend.

"You are worried because you crushed your pup again this morning. How could you?"

Donna tkstks Harvey and notices with a satisfaction that Harvey's features falter.

"How do you know that? You haven't been there that early. Did Mike tell you something?"

Harvey cusses his urge to give Mike a lecture just because he was thrown off kilter by Mike's devotion and his need to satisfy and impress Harvey.

"In fact he did. He came by after your meeting and wanted to know if there is something off with his face."

Donna leans forward, chin propped up on her hands. She smiles fondly at Harvey with all the understanding showing in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell Mike to give his bike an early retirement because you are worried sick that he might have an accident while riding through snowy, icy New York? What's so difficult with that?"

Harvey is not so sure if he likes the direction of their conversation. He really hates this about Donna. She reads him like an open book, no matter how much he tries to hide his feelings. She doesn´t even blink twice and before he could swallow spit she knows everything. But she never uses her knowledge against him, never.

"Mike has only his bike. Maybe he is afraid of subways or what do I know. I can't just ban him from riding to work. That's too much even for me as his boss."

Harvey sighs, not meeting Donna's eyes.

"Okay, then just support him. And what was about his face and his hair? Mike was really shaken by your sudden outburst. He is so into you, I hope you know that." 

Donna stands up and reaches out to squeeze Harvey's hand.

"Look, I know you have a huge crush on Mike. Ahh.....don't! No way, don't try to fool me. We know each other for far too long. Don't hide and don't behave stupidly. I am here. I want to help. What do you need?"

Harvey's first reaction is to back off and just leave. He never gets used to this sudden attacks from Donna. They never miss their impact. And for Heaven's sake! It's true. I have a crush on Mike.

Harvey clears his throat, pulls his hand back to stuff it into the pocket of his pants.

"He has so sore skin, Donna. It's a deep freezer outside and he bikes to work every day, no matter how cold it is. It just happened that I noticed his very red, rough skin. The wind and the chill chafe his skin too much. It looks painful. I know how it burns and how hot it can get. In the end, the skin cracks and it takes ages to heal. He doesn't wear gloves or a cap and yeah...I am worried. I don't want him to get sick or to have a painful rash on his cheeks or his hands. I mean have you seen his lips? And there is nobody who could take care after him...What?...."

Donna chuckles with delight.

"I never thought I'd live long enough to experience the day when the great, badass, I-have-no-feelings Harvey Specter falls for someone. Hell, Harv, it got you bad. You care that much for Mike. I like it. It suits you so well. You should see your face when you talk about Mike."

Donna has an ominous shininess in her eyes.

"Come on Donna, now don't through your female emotional overload at me. I can't deal with that too. Help me! What shall I do about Mike?"

Donna sniffs and smiles.

"Start with cream, lotion. Something to soothe his sore skin. I mean you go for a run every other day. What do you apply on your face for protection?"

It dawns on Harvey's face and his features are showing a kind of sunrise of insight.

"Yeah, sure. Let's start there. And please check some outdoor sports shops. Mike needs gloves and a cap for his bike. He will get them and he has to wear them. I force him to wear all of it."

Harvey seems all of a sudden completely in thoughts. Totally zoned out he turns on his heel to get back at his desk.

"Your welcome by the way!" Donna shouts and takes a deep breath. 

Five minutes later Donna's voice informs Harvey over their intercom about a nearby sports outfitters. 

"When shall I l leave to buy the clothes for Mike?" Donna asks.

"No need to do that. I will go. You only would by some ugly colorful yoga-related stuff. I need to look at the outfit myself."

Harvey can't even finish his sentence before Donna burst out in loud laughter.

"Harv, you are such a stiff idiot. I like it so much that your really gonna buy this present for Mike yourself. This means something, something very big. I hope you are aware of that."

"Yeah, yeah...."

Harvey mumbles and switches off the intercom. Damn it, Donna! She always makes him blush like a schoolboy because she knows how much he is falling for Mike. He plans to drop by this sports shop and a drug store on his way back to the office after court this afternoon. The sooner the better.

***

It is already late in the evening when Mike enters Harvey's office again. He has proofread until now and the letters start to dance in front of his eyes. He decides to let Harvey know what he has found out.

"Ah, good you are here Mike. I just wanted to call you. How far are you with the Smith contract? The client called to check on our progress."

Harvey couldn't do anything else than to let his gaze wander over Mike's body. Harvey loves the way Mike moves, the way his hips sway and how confident he always puts his hands on his hips. All self-assured, young, hot and ready for anything that Harvey might throw at him.

"It's all here. Everything okay so far. But I needed a break. I can't read a single word anymore. My eyes need a break. Do you have something else for me to deal with for the next half hour?"

Mike wants to know, watching Harvey carefully, preparing himself for another brickbat attack about his appearance.

"Just finish this contract. It is important. Don't make many breaks. Your deadline is eight o'clock tonight. You know that, right?"

"Of course, you will have your contract till then."

Mike knows he is dismissed and turns to leave again. Visits to Harvey's office are always his highlight. He wants to feel this man up close. But he can't find any reason to stay longer or to drag Harvey into a chitchat about movies. He seems awful busy not even looking up once after he checked him out _again_.

"There is something else. Here, take these with you and use it!"

Mike hears how Harvey puts something on his desk. He walks back and checks, quite flabbergasted, the items on Harvey's desk. 

Lip balm for chapped lips and a winter ointment for rough skin. To be applied on hands and face.

"Are you fucking kidding? Is this another joke I don't get?"

Mike really don't know what to say. Duh?

"People who do outdoor sports during winter time uses this protection. Use it and give your skin some care while you drive through harsh winter conditions."

Harvey keeps his gaze fixed onto his screen and behaves all normal.

"You bought me beauty products? Are you serious?"

Mike snorts out a laugher.

"Take that stuff. Don't behave difficultly and don't ask any silly questions anymore. Just cream your face."

The words are out and the same second Harvey closes his eyes to hide his embarrassment.

"Uh-h...okay."

Mike grabs the balm and the lotion and pivots on his heel to storm out of the office with burning cheeks. Hot porn fantasies flooding his mind how Harvey 'creams' his face with his spunk coming all over his lips, his cheeks and forehead while Mike darts his tongue out to lick at Harvey's spent cock and to finally taste Harvey swallowing down the last drops from Harvey's pee slit.  
.  
He almost runs past Donna's cubical not noticing how hard Donna tries to hide her sniggering.

Harvey runs one hand over his face.

Not again, please. Why does he always choose the wrong words around Mike? The cooler he wants to act in front of Mike the more he makes a fool out of himself.

Donna's pearly laughter fobs him through the intercom.

"Harv, seriously? Cream your face?" She stops talking because she rocks with laughter.

Harvey only grunts.

"This is your worst pick-up line ever!" More laughter.

"Donna...don't you dare...." Havey tries to shoot daggers of angry looks at Donna. But she seems unstoppable now.

"You can't say that, even if it was meant in an honest way about lotion, cream and face and skin. Really Harv, come on. Be honest. This sounded like `Mike get rid of your ugly, skinny tie and by the way...wanna ride my dick'?"

With a last murderous and severe glare he switches off the intercom.

He has to take the bull by the horns. Harvey gets up and rushes out, ignoring the chuckling Donna completely. He needs to find Mike and make sure he hasn't affronted his cute, blue-eyed pup with his words.

He finds Mike hunching over documents trying to look very busy when Harvey stops in front of him. Every time he lays eyes on this young, good-looking man it starts. Harvey isn't used to a heavy beating heart and sweaty armpits when he talks to people. His chest seems to be too tight and he is all fidgety, pulling at this sleeves like obsessed just to be busy and coat this enervating habit to stare and to forget words.

Mike does things to him he doesn't even know from his teenage days.

He is well known as a shark. No prisoners, only a clean kill with every strike. Court bodies pave his path to success and winning without a break. He earns the respect he gets. All associates are terrified by Harvey. Jet set people and stunning looking nobodies, men, and women, line up to be taken by Harvey. He cruises between the rich and the famous like a surfer on the best wave at Waikiki Beach.

But here he stands, leaning over the cubical watching Mike finishing to highlight some sentence and he has no clue how to start this conversation. He bought beauty products for Mike. Even a cap and gloves. They are stuffed in his briefcase to hand it over to his sweet crush here. He wants to be there for Mike, not like a boss, just like a friend, even more than that. _Way more than that_.

Heaven help?

"Hi.....I mean, Mike, have you finished the contract yet? You have half an hour to go."

These are not the words he wanted to say. 

"I know Harvey and you do not help me, hovering like a mother hen over my head checking if I get it done in time. Come back in half an hour and let's talk then."

Mike doesn't look up.

"Uh....actually...hmm...I wanted to apologize in case I offended you back at my office. My choice of words wasn't the best one."

Mike chuckles. 

"Yeah, what shall I say? I enjoyed hearing them from you. But why are you talking to me? You hold me off from my work. I won't finish in time like that. No distraction."

Finally Mike looks up and meets Harvey's eyes. Both men show some watchfulness but their lips are slightly contorted into a grin.

"Tell me again why you bought this lip balm and the other lotion. I can't put it together why THE Harvey Specter buys me such stuff."

Mike scoots closer and watches Harvey carefully. He suppresses all other associate slaves and keeps his gaze solely on Harvey's face.

Harvey ignores this heat that pools in the pit of his stomach as a reaction to Mike's move.

He decides for the attack. With one swift move, he leans his ass now against Mike's working table almost touching Mike's thighs with his own.

"Where did you put the products? I can see you haven't used them the way I told you."

Harvey smirks at Mike, feeling somehow like the master of the situation again. In fact, he loves to push the limits a little bit more.

"Come on, Harvey. You are kidding, right? Why is it so important to you what's with my skin? You give me the creeps, just a little bit, honestly."

"Hand me the ointment. Put the documents out of the way and just let me do a job. And don't flinch, I don't bite."

Dead serious Harvey gives Mike all these orders and without hesitation Mike obeys. Out of curiosity of course and also to keep Harvey at his side. He is just a fucking associate, even if he is Harvey's associate. The lowest level in the food chain of PH. He can dream as much as he wants about his boss, having porn fantasies.... _fuck!_ Hot, filthy porn fantasies.... _okay, not the moment for that, man!_ ....but he can't help himself to have this need to be close to Harvey, to feel his eyes on his face, on his body. Just to bath in his presence. He is another groupie in a long line waiting for some attention from Harvey, Mike knows that. But now he gets attention and he will be damned to waste this opportunity.

Mike hands Harvey the lotion and just watches.

Harvey removes the cap and squeezes a small amount of the ointment into his palm and makes a hand sign towards Mike's hand.

"Don't look at me like an ameba who wants to learn how to dance the samba. Hurry and hand me over our hand...don't be shy. You get it back, I promise."

Mike can't answer. This is definitely the wrong movie that's running. Mike feels his hand slip into the heat of Harvey's creamy palms and then Harvey starts to massage this cream into his skin while he kneads with used and well-rehearsed movements Mike's hand, his tired muscles and his joints.

Mike needs all self-control not to slip down in his chair, not to tilt his head back and start to moan like he is chasing the best orgasm ever. Oh dear Lord, this feels so _good_!

Harvey's fingers and thumbs fondles with a firm pressure all over the back of Mike's hand holding it tight. This is the most intimate thing Mike has experienced so far. Intimate in a way of feelings, opening up the heart to someone. He could stay naked in front of Harvey, it wouldn't have had the same effect. This here? Too romantic to stay cool. This is almost.....almost, like a love declaration but camouflaged.

_Wishful thinking you silly idiot!_

Harvey watches Mike from time to time but acts as if this is another meeting to discuss a new case.

"Why are you doing this? I don't get it. You realize what you are doing, right?" Mike's tone of voice is just a hint too high.

"Yes I do. Look at your hands, Mike. At your skin. They are so red, so sore and rough. Your skin is all hard and there are already little scissures. This must hurt during night-time."

"Yeah..it does." That's all Mike can utter.

"The winters during our childhood were harsh. Cold, icy and long. Marcus, my younger brother, and I didn't have gloves only caps. During the night I heard more than once how Marcus was crying because of the pain from his cracked skin. Sometimes it even bled. I sneaked into my mother's bathroom and pilfered any lotion I could find. I soothed my brother's sore skin with the lotion every night through the winter."

Harvey looks up and watches Mike's face. He shouldn't have done that because he has to cast his eyes down almost immediately. His stomach drops too fast. Mike's face is full of tenderness and understanding. His eyes are watching Harvey intensely with an unknown glimmer.

Harvey clears his throat trying hard not to breathe too fast. His heart stutters in his chest.

"Give me your other hand and put some lip balm on your lips. They look as if the skin burns like hell when you want to eat something. No need to end up with daily pain because you didn't take care."

Harvey squeezes and kneads Mike's other hand until all the lotion has been rubbed into the rough and dry skin.

Harvey doesn't want to think how good Mike's skin feels under his fingers. He doesn't want to stop holding Mike's hand between his own. He would love to apply the lip balm himself on Mike's sore but so soft lips. His thumb almost twitches with this need to touch and to map out the shape of Mike's cheekbones, his temple.

"We are on a watch." Mike whispers.

Harvey doesn't need to look up to know that all the remaining associates trying hard to pretend working but don't want to miss a beat what is going on between badass lawyer Specter and his golden boy Mike.

"So, that's it. All done. Don't touch any document now with this cream on your hands. Got that?"

Harvey let's go of Mike's hand, removes a tissue from his pocket and cleans the rest of the lotion from his own skin.

Mike seems to be in a dreamy state and presses his fingers together. He needs to be alone to process this moment here. He still can't understand why Harvey just did what he did. Mike wants this to mean something. This here was just really caring and showing affection. 

"I won't sit here until my skin is back to 'non-fatty' and I am able to go on with my paperwork."

"You can call it a night, Mike. Our client is out of town until Saturday. You can finish the contract tomorrow. Go home now. For once you are allowed to have an early finish of the day."

Harvey pushes himself away from the desk, ready to leave.

"Early? Seriously Harvey? It is eight o'clock in the evening. But it's a huge relief I don't have to work until midnight."

Harvey has to keep his hands busy to avoid running them through Mike's hair. It looks so soft and now that he touched Mike for some time it seems as if Harvey gets drawn to Mike's body like a huge super magnet.

"A lot of the associates at PH have to work all-nighters. So, don't complain or I may change my opinion about tonight."

Harvey smirks, taps his fingers on the counter as if there is more on his mind to say but decides to leave it be.

"See you tomorrow. Don't forget to pack the lotion into your bag. You will need it tonight."

Harvey turns and walks off all super lawyer again leaving Mike behind in a state of complete bewilderment.

Mike doesn't look up and doesn't respond to all the hushed comments from his colleagues. He clears his desks, grabs his coat, his bag (with the lotion and the lip balm) and pads along the corridor. While waiting for the elevator he dresses up, ready to hop on his bike to meet his friend Clive. He is so relieved to see him tonight. He really has to talk with Clive about Harvey. Mike's mind is only a jumble of thoughts, mental images of creamy hands working his own skin, gazes that flickers over his features and this non-verbal vibes that emanates clear and strong from his boss towards him.

He has no fucking clue what to do with all this. He tries to stash this rising feeling back to where they belong but after what just happened? Not that easy anymore. 

Mike inhales sharply and steps in the elevator watching his hands carefully while riding down alone trying to ignore these bubbling movements of his innards. He rubs the back of his neck, buttons down his duffle coat.

Harvey took his hands in his own, creamed them thoroughly, touching him with so much care, looking after his sore skin...Mike gets this dizzy feeling as if there is some air caught up at the back of his shoulders lifting him off his feet.

Harvey cares for him...somehow. 

And now what? Mike knows he is just an eager beaver among other working animals in this firm. He has the best boss. Yeah...he is on to a winner with Harvey as his mentor. He isn't the first, definitely not the only one who has a crush on Harvey. His heart beats frantically because this crush has turned into something much more serious during the last 15 Minutes.

Damn it.

Mike steps out of the elevator and as soon as his passes the glass door that shuts out the cold, icy outer world, he gets hit by the chilly wind that blows the tiny snowflakes hard against his face. He cools down in no time. He wears the wrong clothes for this weather. It is only about a 10 minutes ride to the bar where he will meet Clive.

Mike fumbles with the locker on his bike. He is about to put on his helmet when he hears creaky footsteps on the snow approaching fast from behind.

He turns around and faces one more time Harvey who comes to a halt right in front of Mike.

"I forgot to give you something."

Harvey doesn't even try to explain what he is doing out in the cold waiting for Mike. Instead, he pulls a black something out of one pocket, unfolds it and with any further fuss he leans in and clads Mike's head with a super soft, super light cap. Black, used for running, a perfect fit to wear under a helmet on a bike. 

Both of Harvey's hands are cupping Mike's head to adjust the fit of the cap. There is this feather-light caress of his fingers when he stuffs a strand of hair under the cap and pulls it over Mike's forehead to cover as much skin as possible. Both of Harvey's thumbs graze like accidentally over Mike's cheekbones before he lets go of Mike's head.

"There you go. This keeps your ears warm and you don't run the risk of deep freezing your genius brain." 

Harvey smiles somehow with a hint of shyness. Out on the street, even in front of their office building, the territory is changing. Out here they are two men, after work. The energy pattern shifts.

Mike still stands rooted to the spot, somehow thunderstruck. He meets Harvey with disbelief about what just happened.

"Did Donna drug your coffee this morning?"

"Nope. I just need you healthy and well. So don't watch me like a deer in headlights. It's only a cap. And these, wear these too. I don't want to see such red and sore skin on your knuckles anymore."

With this sentence Harvey grabs one of Mike's hands and smacks the gloves into his palm. They are the same material as the cap. Outdoor sports equipment, fucking expensive material, Mount Everest gear worthy - just awesome stuff!

"Am I allowed to freak out?"

Mike asks hopefully.

"Nope and now get your ass on your bike and make it fast until your home. See you in the morning. Ciao."

Harvey has already half his back towards Mike.

"I meet a friend now. I won't be home before midnight, I guess."

Mike is busy with slipping into his new, perfect gloves that fit his hands like a second skin. 

"You have a date?"

Harvey steps up close again watching Mike with a passive face expression.

"Who is the lucky girl?" 

Harvey feels his spine stiffen.

"It's not a girl, and not a date....yeah for Clive maybe, but not for me. I meet a guy. And old friend."

Mike has finished the job and wears his gloves with pride showing them off while he holds his hands up in the air, fingers spread wide winking at Harvey.

"They are perfect! Thanks, Harvey, really. I am sure I have to pay for them, in one way or another. Nothing is for free. Especially not from you. But hey, I couldn't care less right now because...wow! My hands are getting warm. Amazing! So yeah, thank you."

Mike smiles at Harvey. But the older man only has this disturbing mental picture behind his eyes how another man will see this beauty on Mike's face. 

"Does this guy want something from you?" 

The words leave Harvey's mouth on their own. He hates to be so curious but he won't sleep for sure if he knows that Mike dates a man. And this man is interested in Mike!

"Yeah, you can say that. But he is also a friend for years and we meet from time to time....how is this your business anyway? Go figure, Harvey, I have a social life next to my luxury slavery here at this great firm. So, if you don't mind...I need to go. And please explain me tomorrow what kind of a bounty is bonded with your gifts here. But seriously Harvey, thanks. I .....I am not used to such kind of gestures."

Mike mounts his bike and looks one last time back at Harvey.

"See you tomorrow."

Harvey watches Mike's perfect moves. Even with the snow on the street, Mike drives his bike like a violin player knows his instrument. It's seductive in an unknown manner.

Harvey turns around, deep in thoughts. He won't admit it, but all the joy he felt to surprise Mike with this little gift, that he covers up as a necessity, of course, has vanished. Mike meets a guy and all of a sudden Harvey realizes that he was too occupied to pretend to be Mike's universe that there hasn't been the slightest idea that Mike could actually have a good working social life. Harvey is not stupid but this announcement weighs like a wet blanket around his shoulders. He should have asked how old this guy is. As soon as he sees Mike again he will ask some more questions, cloaked in whatever he can come up with. Maybe he should get Donna involved? 

And why does Mike think he will have to pay for his presents? Does he appeal so moneygrubbing and stone-cold calculating? Does he really have a behavior that fits such an expectation?

Ray waits for Harvey and already holds the back door open for his boss.

"Don't give up hope yet, boss." Ray wears a knowing smile and hopes he hasn't just overstepped any boundaries.

"Is it really this obvious?" Harvey doesn't even try to hide that he knows what Ray is referring to.

"At least for me, yeah, it is this obvious."

Harvey's shoulders slump somewhat, but Ray sees it.

"Take me home, Ray."

Harvey doesn't meet Ray's gaze. All of sudden he feels tired and crestfallen. Even though he admonishes himself for such kind of feelings. He smiles sourly. Mike has a date, _with a man_. Shit. And where does this leave him? He hates this jealousy that sneaks its unwelcome way into his body, turns his heart into a hard chunk of meat.

Ray plays Harvey's favorite jazz music and gives him some privacy while the divider parts him from his driver.

How should Mike even know that he has turned Harvey's universe into something like the secret world of Pandora? Harvey is so used to get whatever he wants and never even has imagined that Mike would be some person out of his reach. 

How is this other guy even looking? Is he tall? Handsome? Does Mike like his man well toned, skinny? Young?

Well shit, this doesn't lead anywhere.

Harvey sulks all the way home. He needs a scotch. Before he even will take his coat off, he needs to down three fingers of scotch.

***

Mike steps into a fully crowded bar. The noise, the chatter and the warm air almost makes him stumble. He still feels like sleepwalking. He culls his cap from his head and crumples it in his hand. He shortly presses his nose into the fabric, but he only gets the scent of a brand new item. He smells no Harvey and feels disappointed.

He can't process what happened just fifteen minutes ago. Harvey pulled the cap over his head and held tight to his skull until it fitted perfectly. And was there a tender touch to his face? Did Harvey deliberately and gently graze over his skin? Hell, his heart still beats like a sledgehammer in his chest and not only because he pedaled like mad to get here.

Somehow he wanted to escape this hope that nests now in his whole body. Harvey....he acted completely weird and so cute. But 'cute' and Harvey don't match...until now. Mike sniffs very dreamy one more time at his new cap.

Holy shit. He is really in love with his boss. This is so fucking stupid! _Stupid! Stupid!_

"Hey Ross! Ross! Man, what are you standing there as if you just came in your pants!"

A loud bark of laughter startles Mike out of his Harvey saturated haze.

"I haven't even started to hug you and yet you stand there as if I made something happen."

"Clive...."

Mike's other words are just pressed out of his body while he gets pulled into a bear hug from an amazing tall and a very good-looking guy. Sporty, blond hair, dazzling smile, large hands and a perfect ass.

"What took you so long, sweet boy? Come on, let's sit down."

Clive manhandles Mike through the crowd, steering him towards a small booth with plush chairs. This kind of armchairs where you just sink in with no hope to ever get up again.

Mike flops into one of the chairs and throws his helmet, gloves, and the cap onto the small side table. He can't get rid of this odd feeling that Harvey is somehow with him. Such silly mind games. He never was a dreamy kind of a guy. But it might absolutely be that Harvey enchanted these two items to capture him, distract him...could be, right?

"I am right here, Mike! You didn't even say 'hi'... hey! Earth to Mike!"

Clive snaps his fingers in front of Mike's face to get his attention. Mike turns his head towards him and before he even can flinch Clive presses his lips onto his.

"Finally...I have missed you." Clive smiles so brightly and impishly at Mike that he only could laugh.

"You haven't changed a bit, Clive. Nice to see you too and before you ask again...Nope, you can't fuck me."

"Old habits die hard, Gorgeous." Clive ruffles Mike's hair and with the other hand he stuffs a handful of peanuts into his mouth.

"What's up, Mike. I read your face like no one else. You reek of a sore heart, my dear friend. Wanna talk?"

Clive leans in and squeezes Mike's knee. He beckons to a waiter to order two drinks.

"Shit. Why do you always high five me in the face with your questions? I don't believe you that this is written all over my face." 

Mike almost whines and falls backward against the back of the chair. Head leaning to the side watching his friend.

"Spit it out Ross and I assure you that you will feel better afterward. Talk to uncle Clive, he?"

Mike moans and groans at the same time. He buries his face shortly in his hands and drives with all his fingers through his hair.

"I want your honest opinion, Clive. Okay? No teasing, no interrupting. Please just listen first before you give me your opinion, got that?"

"Yep. Shoot."

"There is this guy at work, a fucking good looking SOB, smug like he owns the world, tartly and he loves to kick my ass. He keeps me on my toes. He pushes me to the limit to always do my very best, although it is never enough and he gives me living hell every fucking working day. He is proud not to care a shit for other people. He doesn't fall in love. He fucks, blunt and hard...I guess? That's the way he talks about it anyway. I am sure he sugarcoats everything for his bedpartners to get rid of them after he got what he wanted."

Mike sighs for a moment.

"Sounds damn hot to me. Can I meet him?"

"Shut up already! I told you not to interrupt me." Mike acts annoyed.

Clive only winks and makes a move with his hand to tell Mike to go on.

"And yeah, we work hours together, side by side, every day. Besides he is one of the best lawyers I ever saw. He is a God in court and his knowledge of the law is outstanding. He is fucking great in everything he does and he dresses...Man, the way he dresses. I almost wet myself every time when I see him in the morning for the first time of the day, you know? Everything he does it's pure perfection. I guess our banter could also count as flirting. Ah, scratch that, maybe not. I wish it would be flirting."

Mike looks at Clive.

"It got you bad, friend. Fucking bad."

Clive is all ears now. He loves to tease Mike and to flirt with him, but when Mike needs him, just like now, he is fully concentrated and completely focused on Mike.

"I know. Fuck."

"How deep are you in?"

"Too deep."

"Like you are already in love kind of deep?"

"Yeah...so stupid, so hopeless." Mike heaves a sigh and entwines his fingers.

"And what happened today that threw you off kilter?"

"First of all he complained about my looks and my sore skin. After that, he bought me beauty products. It went so far that he came looking for me, grabbed the lotion bottle and started to cream my hands. With care! With attention and a tenderness I have never witnessed before. I was speechless. He didn't even give a shit for the other associates. I could have shot my load into my pants, just the way he touched me.  
And only half an hour ago he stepped up to me and presented me this cap and these gloves to be sure I have warm hands and a protected head."

Mike looks so troubled now.

"Fuck, Clive. Help me here, what does this mean? I am such a mess right now."

Mike leans his elbows on his thighs and leans forward staring towards Clive with stormy eyes, clouded by heartache and hardly kept back hope.

"You want my opinion why this guy has done these things like taking care of your hands and buying you gifts to be sure you are safe and well taken care of?"

Clive wears a solemn face expression.

"Yes, please...Clive, help me not to interpret too much into those actions."

"Who is he at work? To you?"

"My boss." Mike only whispers.

"Fuck."

"Yeah, that sums it up." Mike huffs out a laugh.

"Okay, my opinion? He is in the same deep shit as you are. Either he is in love with you or he likes to fuck you desperately. Either way, he wants you."

"Don't play shit with me, Clive. I mean it." Mike gets enervated with Clive's evaluation.

"Listen, Mike. I am totally honest with you. He wants you. No one does such kind of sweet, tender things, not sex related when there are no feelings involved. Believe me. I know what I am saying and what I read between the lines of your story here."

"Shit. Shit." Mike struggles for composure. _"Oh shit."_

Is it possible to black out while seated comfy in a plush chair?

"I need a drink. A triple one."

"Calm down, M. Breath and in case you need it, I could hold you a little bit. You even can crawl into my lap..."

"Go fuck yourself, Clive." Mike chuckles.

"Come on, let's down some drinks and you tell me more about your guy. What's his name, by the way?"

"Harvey."

Mike can't hide the faint blush on his cheeks and the soft smile the lights up his whole face.

Clive smiles fondly at his friend moving up close to Mike to hear every word he is willing to tell him about this Harvey sexy-as-hell guy.

***

Mike sways quite a bit on his feet. He just stepped out of the bar leaving tipsy Clive in company with another handsome man. They will have a great fuck tonight for sure.

But Mike wants to go home. He feels exhausted after this day. All the drinks that slosh in his empty belly now don't help a damn thing. Additionally to all the weird stuff that happened, he can only think about kissing Harvey. He is too hyper-aware of his feelings for his boss. His brain is so in full swing with his emotions and it shows only Harvey images.

Mike doesn't pay any attention to the street. It is still snowing, bigger flakes and a white thickness covers every sidewalk, all the streets. Cars drive slowly and carefully. Mike mounts his bike and just runs as fast as ever. He gets 300 feet far. The next curve dedicates his fate. Under the layer of snow is an icy slide, invisible for the eyes, especially so unfocused ones like Mike's at this very moment.

The inevitable happens. His bike slips, like forcefully pulled out from under him, with no chance to get back on track. Mike is full of go and he can't even think 'fuck' before he feels his bike crashing while he flies over the handlebar hitting the pavement hard, face first. His cheeks scratch painfully against the cold and sharp ground. He hits elbows, knees and hurts his ankle entangled in the bike while doing his worst Mcfly this year.

For a short moment the air gets pressed out of his lungs. Mike needs some seconds until he is able to get up. There is nobody nearby and no one comes running to help him. He feels dizzy trying to stand on his feet. At least there seems nothing to be broken. But his ankle hurts like a motherfucker and his face burns like on fire.

But the worst part welcomes Mike when his gaze meets his bike. The front wheel is deformed and looks ugly and unusable. The chain hangs loosely around the gear-wheel with no chance to get it back in place. Not here out in the cold, with this pain in all his body and his clammy hands despite his great gloves.

_Shit! Shit! Fucking Shit!_

Mike checks his surroundings. Too far away from home, from any nearby subway but....he could take a cab and leave his bike? No! He hobbles around his bike, picks it up and checks the ability to push it. So far so good.

Okay, now what? His mind works better now, after the shock from tumbling wears off some.

Harvey's condo is actually nearby. Mike has no intention to go and knock on Harvey's door. But there is this entrance hall with Eric, the doorman. He knows the man and when Mike asks nicely maybe he could stay there for some minutes. At least until he feels his limbs again and he is safe from any frostbites that might occur to his own reckless stupidity.

On his way to Harvey's place Mike recognizes that the fall caused him more pain than assumed. He has to check his whole body for injuries. Hell, his face burns really bad.

Eric welcomes him with a worried look on his face. He even allows Mike to take his bike inside. He leans it against a nearby wall. 

Mike pleads almost on his knees not to call Harvey and explains for the umpteenth time why he just wants to sit for some minutes until he will find a way to get home. And Eric tells him for the gazillion time why he has to call Harvey when he loves to stay employed. There is no chance at all that Mike can hide here and Eric his teaming up with him. Eric fears the rage of Harvey. Mike loses. Eric makes the call.

He is doomed. He knows it. It is one o'clock in the morning of a Thursday. He has never bothered Harvey that late in his very private place, his apartment. He doesn't know what to expect and how to behave. He his hurt, still tipsy and he is so fucking tired. On top of all that Mike doesn't know how to pay for the mending to get his bike rideable again.

Mike isn't prepared for anything that happens right after Harvey is storming out of the elevator. Harvey has a serious, very apprehensive face expression. Wide-eyed and really very worried Harvey hurries to kneel immediately at Mike side placing his hands on his knees.

"Mike! Fuck! What are you doing! And why wouldn't you want me to check up on you? Are you hurt? Hell, look at your face. Shit."

Harvey actually rambles while his hand grabs Mike's chin to make him look at Harvey. Harvey's eyes are checking Mike's hurt cheek. Mike's skin is chafed earnestly and a big patch of skin is bleeding a little bit and starts to bloat out already. Harvey can even feel the heat that emanates from the injured piece of skin.

Mike can only feel the trembling from Harvey's hand, this so anxious look on his face and this mumbling of words that is so not Harvey. Is he really worried that much?

"I am okay, Harvey. Really. I am so sorry, Eric called you. I didn't want him to do that. I just wanted to sit some minutes to rest and to get back to a normal body temperature. After that, I head back home. I am sorry."

Mike can't look a Harvey. He feels totally churned up and somehow he only wishes to lean forward and fall against Harvey's chest. He wants to tell Harvey to hold him. He needs to feel Harvey's arms around him.

"Do you really think so little of me? Why wouldn't you want to call me? You are not bothering me at all, Mike. Hell, you really think I am the cold-hearted asshole I am showing at work, don't you?"

Harvey's voice is thick with hurt and unhidden feelings. Mike doesn't think he is worthy enough to be called in need like a friend. Harvey almost can't breathe for a moment. Inwardly he hoped Mike would choose him in case of an emergency. 

"No, I don't think you are a cold-hearted asshole, Harvey. But you tell me for days now how dangerous it his to bike in this weather condition. And I wasn't careful enough and I just didn't want to disturb you during your private time. I can look after myself."

Mike says bullheaded.

"No, you can't. Now get up and let me help you. You stay here tonight, with me. You are hurt and it's fucking Alaska out there. I need to know you are safe. So, no further discussion. Up, up, come on, Mike. Let's have a look at your face and all the rest."

Mike stays right where his is.

"My bike is wrecked anyway." He murmurs.

"Don't worry about your bike. I will take care of that. And to make it clear as daylight. You do not, under any circumstances, ride this goddamn bike during winter time again. I forbid that, right here and now."

Mike only shakes his head in disbelief.

"Come on, Harvey. This is totally exaggerated. How should I suppose to get to work? Subway is not an option."

"From now on you will drive with me, in my town car. Look at the bright side. You will always be on time and I don't have to worry that you faceplant another sidewalk in New York. Win-win, right?"

Without any other distraction Harvey gets up and pulls Mike with him. Mike almost chokes on thin air. What? What was that again? _Harvey is worried about him?_

"And tell me again why your guy couldn't walk you home? He should have taken care of you, to get you home safely."

Harvey hates to acknowledge this sharp twist that tears at his heart while he is saying these words 'your guy'.

"I told you already Clive is not my guy and he never was. It wasn't a date. I was just meeting a friend."

Mike can even accomplish a fair copy of this typically way Harvey rolls his eyes. 

"What's with all these questions about Clive and my guy, dude?"

"Dude? Really?.... So, you don't have a guy?" Harvey can't stop himself. Press until it hurts.

"Actually there is one." Mike sighs. "I wish he would be my guy...one day? But he is so out of reach."

Mike is still standing very close to Harvey and Harvey has still his hand wrapped around Mike's biceps.

"Does this guy know you crave him?" Harvey asks with a throaty voice, a little bit too fast.

"Nope. How should he?"

Harvey's heartbeat knocks with force against his breastbone.

"Hmm..okay. Let's go. I need to look after your wound on your cheek and all the bruises everywhere else."

Mike has no strength left to protest and when Harvey twines his arm around his waist to support him he only but leans into Harvey's warm and solid body lost in the sensation to be held by his awesome boss.

One hour later Mike wears one of Harvey's sweatpants and an easy shirt from former Harvard days. He sits on the couch with his ankle professionally tied with a bandage. His foot is supported by a cushion on the coffee table. All the scratches on the elbows and knees are taken care of. Harvey took his time with his face and his sore lips. He applied the salve so carefully, so tenderly, always asking Mike if it hurts.

Mike still hasn't recovered from all this touching. The way Harvey looked at him while he was occupied to look after his wounds had him spiraled into a never-ending stomach drop and a racing heart speed.

The small of his back is hot and he has sweaty palms. Mike feels antsy and so fucking in love with Harvey. Who could have ever imagined that Harvey hides such a caring, thoughtful and protective side? 

Mike is drowning.

Clive's answer echoes in his head, that Harvey does these things because he falls for Mike too.

_Oh my God._

Mike yearns for Harvey's love and his touch. But he doesn't look appealing right now. Messy hair, crimson face, all creamy and sticky, hot and hurt lips. He closes his eyes.

"Hey..."

This word is whispered in a velvety voice. It lets Mike's innards burn with desire. Mike can feel the couch dips as Harvey takes a seat right next to him. Thighs-are-touching kind of very close next to him. He opens his eyes to look straight into Harvey's brown ones, sparkling with golden dots.

"You okay?" 

Harvey takes Mike's hand and kisses his knuckles, turns it around and puts a long, lingering kiss against his palm.

Mike is close to faint.

"Uh-uh..."

"Is it okay when I kiss your hand?" Harvey asks temptingly.

"..."

"Tell me, Rookie, am I your guy? _Am I the one?_ " Harvey's voice is barely a whisper.

Mike only swallows. He wants to say something. All there is is this shivery breath while Mike watches Harvey with his ocean blue eyes showing Harvey ever answer he wants to know.

Harvey hesitates for a second. His gaze roams over Mike's hurt face and finally snags on his lips. He looks into Mike's eyes one last time. They are not blue anymore, they almost turned dark. That's all Harvey needs to know before he leans in an presses his warm lips against Mike's sore and creamy ones. Chaste, firm and utterly tender.

Mike whimpers.

Harvey's heart almost jumps out of his chest and his blood rushes in his ears. He is overwhelmed, totally, completely overflooded with feelings he only read about but never thought to experience them in such a force on his own.

He pulls back and watches Mike carefully cupping the back of his head and thumbs the spot of skin there over and over again.

"Do you stay with me?" 

Harvey asks him with the same dark eyes now.

Mike nods jerkily and with a determination that makes Harvey almost chuckle with relief.

Harvey only smiles, the brightest, most wonderful smile Mike has ever seen on Harvey's face. Harvey smiles only for him. He worries his lower lip between his teeth, a shy, happy expression on his face. Unfamiliar to Mike. And again, he asks himself if it is possible to black out while sitting on a couch.

"I can't wait until you have fully recovered, Mikey. Because...really, I _need_ to kiss the hell out of you. I want you in my bed, wrapped in my arms. You have no idea, Baby. I want to fuck you so bad."

Hoarsly spoken words underlined with a soft squeeze at the back of Mike's neck. Harvey's eyes are black with desire.

Okay, correction. It _is_ possible to pass out while sitting on a couch.

Harvey pulls Mike towards his lips to kiss him again. He is all careful and sweet. He waits until Mike opens up and he lets his tongue glide into this wet paradise of Mike's mouth meeting his guy's taste for the first time. Harvey is hooked with no way back ever. Their kiss is soft, wet and open. They take their time to adjust around Mike's chapped lips.

And Harvey feels the exact moment when he jumps off this mental cliff to allow himself to finally fall in love without looking back. Right this second he loses his heart to his darling man in his arms.

 

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Harvey comes to a halt in front of Mike's cubical. He taps his fingertips on the counter watching Mike gathers his stuff and hurries around the working desk almost knocking off his chair.

"Let's go."

Harvey leads the way, not even looking Mike in the eye.

Mike's cheeks are blushed and he almost chokes on his own spit while he tries to calm his nerves. He is electrified as if connected with a live wire.

Infront of the elevator they need to wait. An almost impracticable task for both men. Mike holds his shoulder bag in a steely grip, knuckles white and hands trembling.

"Did you do what I have asked you to?"

Harvey's voice is tensed and flat, still not looking at Mike.

"Yeah...."

Mike aspirates the word and keeps his lips parted to breath fast through his mouth. He doesn't get enough air through the nose. Not at this point of his state.

Harvey shows coolness and a controlled body language. Mike knows better. Harvey breathes too shallow and there is this faint blush showing at the back of his neck.

The soft 'ding' of the elevator awakes both men out of their stupor.

It's empty.

Harvey puts his hand at the small of Mike's back and all but pushes Mike inside. Harvey presses the express button to the entrance hall. No stop in between, no disturbance during 52 floors. Two more seconds without any twitch of a muscle.

The door of the elevator closes and in sync both their bodies explode with movements.

Harvey jams Mike fast and hard against the wall and swallows Mike's tongue down his throat the same second. He is kissing him possessively, filthy not getting enough at once.

Mike moans with despair dropping his shoulder bag to the floor, peeling his jacket off his body. He wants to unbuckle his belt but Harvey slaps his hands away.

"God, Mike. I couldn't think of anything else all day long. I am sporting a fucking hard-on since this morning. I want you...want you so bad. God, you taste good."

Harvey licks his way time and again into Mike's mouth unbuckling his belt with skilled fingers. Harvey squats down in front of Mike pulling down his briefs with his trousers freeing his needy cock. It almost springs into Harvey's face. He can smell Mike's arousal that makes his head spin. He sucks at Mike's cock with an utter need to taste his man, licking at his slit to get all the pre-cum that's pooling there.

Mike knees buckle under Harvey's attack.

"No tease, Babe, please! No tease."

Mike breathes harshly and pulls hard at Harvey's hair to make his point.

"Fuck me, Harvey, just right now! I need to feel how you stretch me open..."

"Which floor?"

"47...hurry!"

"Your finger fucked yourself open?"

Harvey turns Mike to the wall, leaning heavily against him undoing his belt, unzipping and just taking his rock-hard cock out. He spreads Mike's cheeks and grabs hard in between rubbing all four fingers up and down the slick, wet crack.

"Yes, yes, Harvey. Please. We are already pass the 40th floor... _hurry_!"

Mike pushes against Harvey's fingers and with ease two of his fingers slip past the loose rime of Mike's anus.

Harvey groans, pumping his fingers in and out Mike's greedy hole pressing his leaking dick close against Mike's ass.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are right now, Babe." Harvey whispers in Mike's ear.

Mike arches his back and pounds his fist against the wall.

" _No tease_ , Harvey! Fuck me already....I can't wait any longer... _Baby please_ ..."

Mike sobs with need.

"36th floor. Ready for the ride, Pup?"

There is no answer from Mike only this bending forward and getting his rear up and out for Harvey so he finally starts to fuck him as promised. Mike supports his body with his hands pressed flat against the wall. He is not allowed to touch his dick. It hangs fat and swollen between his legs, pearly drops of pre-cum leaking to the floor.

Harvey parts Mike's cheeks to reveal his loose, prepared hole that waits with anticipation to be filled. Harvey feels dizzy with want to fuck his man. He aligns his thick head with Mike's open asshole. He watches with fascination how Mike's ass swallows his strained member until he is buried balls deep. Within the next second, he starts to fuck Mike, slamming his cock home with every thrust.

Harvey grunts, blurred vision, concentrated on this hot, wet sheath of Mike's hot channel that holds his dick in a tight grip.

Passing the 28th floor he shoots his spunk into Mike's ass. Harvey wastes no time to linger on the aftermath of his intense orgasm.

Mike hardly keeps himself on his legs. He gets turned around and Harvey is on his knees under one second swallowing Mike's dick for the second time. But this time Mike grabs his hair to keep Harvey in place, sucking his cock.

"20th floor Harvey...I won't make it....too much...can't...."

Mike's speech is slurred, so hot and turned on, but almost too much sensation to fall over the edge.

"I've got you, Baby. I am here, come on. Just let go...let go, Babe." Harvey croons these soft spoken words.

Harvey needs to make Mike come. He hallows his cheeks and tries to stuff as much of Mike's cock down his throat while he pushes simultaneously three fingers up Mike's messy hole feeling his own cum dribbling out onto his hand.

Mike unloads down Harvey's throat on the 15th floor almost breaking down by its intensity.

Harvey swallows only half of Mike's cum. He tongues Mike's dick with skilled movements. Harvey waits until Mike's muscles milking the last drop of his sperm into his mouth. He stands up again. And while he holds Mike in a steely embrace, pressing him with his body weight against the wall, he starts to kiss Mike hungrily.

Mike almost passes out when his tongue meets a puddle of his own cum in Harvey's mouth. Harvey kisses with eagerness letting Mike know that he wants him to lick his still warm cum out of his mouth.

Their lips stay sealed until the last drop is swallowed.

"10th floor, Babe. Come on let's dress you up again."

Harvey smiles his special smile that he wears only after sex with Mike. Mike is in no condition at all to get anything done right now. So Harvey gets his clothes back in order and tucks away his beautiful cock.

They pass the 4th floor when everything looks back to normal. Their cocks still wet and used, resting tired and satisfied for now in their briefs. Mike's eyes are all glassy and his cheeks are red and hot. Harvey peppers Mike's face with soft kisses holding his beloved face between his hands.

Before they step out of the elevator Harvey checks his hair again to look at least decent enough not to draw too much attention. There are some wet spots on their clothes, but they can be ignored.

On the way to Ray and their car Harvey takes Mike's hand in his, leading the way.

Back in the car both men chuckle while watching each other with tenderness. There is this awakening need to fuck each other anew, slow and copious this time without the risk to get caught.

Mike presses one hand against Harvey's cheek. He leans in and kisses him very softly onto his lips.

"You know that I love you, don't you?"

Harvey can't answer. He takes Mike's hand in his own and holding on for dear life. He has wished to hear these words from Mike during the last three months. And here they are turning him into a mess, hardly keeping his emotional meltdown at bay.

He exhales shakily not able to look at Mike. He is too scared to burst into tears. He tightens his jaw, fighting for composure.

Mike kisses Harvey's cheek. He knows exactly what those words mean to Harvey. And he also knows that Harvey loves him back. He doesn't need to say it. Mike knows.

But Harvey needs to say it. He wants Mike to know.

He kisses Mike's knuckles, pressing his face against Mike's throat and whispers in his ear, voice trembling and thick with unshed tears of happiness.

"Love you too, Babe."

Mike holds his guy all the way through the car ride while Harvey keeps resting his head on Mike's shoulder inhaling his man's scent that gives him this precious feeling of home.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to end my little fic with some raunchy porn. There is this something between the guys that's emitting sparks. Very sexy sparks and this is too alluring. 
> 
> And yes I have promised two kink fics as mentioned in my endnote left at "sleeping dogs". I am on it because the idea is nagging at the back of my head for some time now. But this here really just showed up and after a short break, it felt perfectly right to get back into my writing mood.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
